savemikufandomcom-20200213-history
Background, Summary and Future Aim
Main Menu+Japanese (日本語メニュー) This page is under construction. (このページは現在作成中です。) ---- 'Background, Summary and Future Aim' (Construction /original writing) Mysterious deletion of Hatsune Miku videos in YouTube were found in December 2011. SASA Jyunichi and some other claimer deleted the large amount of Youtube Video by closing several Youtube accounts in January 2012. Facing the massive deletion of Hatsune Miku videos by SASA Jyunichi, the volunteers in Japan started a Save Miku campaign. Propose of the initial message from our previous staff was only informing to other person. Main message was "mysterious deletion has been happening". Initial aim of Project Save Miku was telling about deletion of videos in YouTube. It seems successful to announce. However, responses were too aggressive from oversea sometime. Therefore, we shifted more gently as written in New Objective+Message, Temporary Japanese Menu and Save Miku Overseas Wiki . For the initial step, we started INVESTIGATION first. We are still in this process. Initially, Project Save Miku was not idealy supported by Original Producer of videos due to mis-understanding. It was found that many/most video in YouTube are copied and re-uploaded from Nico Nico Douga without permission from original Producer. There are BIG mis-understanding within Producers in Japan that we promote and help copying and re-uploading video without permission. However, it is not true. Due to mis-understanding, most of Producers may not read our message yet. Thus, if you find an original Producer, please show our new massage and ask for understanding of our activity. There is some possibility that some creator related people are helping to hide major claimers in small community. 【最新のSAVE MIKUの目的及びメッセージ】 It was found that many original Producer did not want copying and re-uploading video without permission. It also depend on individual Producer. Many Producers seems expecting some kind of contact even After secondary use of the video.' '''It was discovered that '''it seems better to say hi', if you are using video for secondary use. Please check the condition for the secondary use or ask original Producer. It seems important to leave the way to contact from Original Producer to secondary user (such as E-mail, Twitter, or Facebook). Original Producer may want to say Hi , thank you, or comment at later for feedback. They seems expecting what kind of secondary creation is done for fun. However, if Producer release the record from major record company, the condition may become different depend on Producer and record company. Of course, there are many problems remain, chain of secondary creation seems relatively conserved in Nico NIco Douga/Video in Japan. However, it seems not well established enough within YouTube, between YouTube and NicoNico Douga, and during the English translation. Many original Producers of vocaloid videos did not interested in recovering re-uploaded video in YouTube. Thus, we changed the direction. We started to inform and study how to prevent or reduce unwanted copying also. It was found that some deleted account may copied and re-uploaded 100-1000 videos from Nico Nico Douga. During the investigation, it was started to find that translation of video from Japanese to English may have problems. It was found that relatively large amount of mis-translation may be occurring. It was realized that translation of lyric is translation of poem. Thus, It is very difficult. Translation of poem is highly difficult than normal translation of books or text. It was found that English translator did not understand the meaning of Japanese lyric before translation. Some awful translation were occurred according to other site, user and Producer. Translator changed the meaning opposite during the Japanese lyric interpretation. English translator changed the meaning of lyric during the mis-translation. They only translated one sentence each time;but, did not fit the meaning of entire lyric enough. There is a few excellent translator also. According to Japanese Producer and translator, it is very important to think several sentences (phrase) since the meaning of Japanese word can be sometime taken by several meaning within 'several sentences (phrase)'. There are comment that when Enｇlish user learned simple conversation of Japanese, English user thought they already learned enough, then they started to translate, and then awful mis-translation may happen. Japanese translator is also telling that since lyric is poet, it is relatively difficult to translate, compare to normal Japanese. They are also telling that if a English translator can not write Japanese (by hand writing), it is not proper level to do translation of lyric. Sometime, English translator may using automatic translation by using computer, such as Google translation. Several Japanese translators asked for the improvement/correction of words in the translated video site in YouTube. However, several English user may ignored. Then, we started to investigate if mysterious deletion may be initially targeted to unwanted or bad translation also. There is minor comment, claimer SASA-X-Jyunich may only targeted to the account of worse translation with bad attitude. According to some Japanese translator of lyric, if an English user started to understand Japanese, the English user feels happy about it. Then, an English user tries to do translation from Japanese video even language level is not enough. If the translation is used in English video even with bad translation, the translator wouldn't notice and feel happy about it. Most of international fan does not understand mis-translation or does not realize the bad translation from it. Then, if international fan like the video music, translator may think it is OK and feel proud about it. English translator continues to translate lyric of other songs without negative feedback of bad translation. It was also reported that in the case of Fansub of animation, native Japanese and English speaker are double checking for translation. Then, the quality of translation maybe relatively high. It was started to discovered that original Producer of the video may have right to change the unwanted translation of the lyric. However, many English translated video may not have permission for translation. Thus, it may better to make the way of contact with Original Producer and translator. Most/Many of the English translated video was uploaded without permission (or without contact) from Original Producers. It seems no significant contact to Original Producer yet at the time of translation and re-uploading. Thus, we needed to change the direction of Save Miku Project to fit the opinion of original Producer. We change the direction to investigate first instead of asking to recover video. Protection of Vocaloid video is not only the way to Save Miku. Protection of creative environment is also important '''according to creator and Producer. Protection of creative environment is important to produce new video and secondary work. Where to upload is the only one of the actual right for minor/introductory Producer. Proper secondary use and protection of the chain of creation may also Save Miku. We started to check most of Vocaloid video in YouTube almost '''EVERYDAY as partly written in Daily Check of Deleted Video. We developed some process to check most Vocaloid video in YouTube. This Daily Check of Video may became strong force to mysterious claimer. However, we lost manpower more that 70% after initial 1.5 months. But, we could not ask to join if we don't know the person's background or opinion enough since it may possible that anti-miku fan and anti-Korean activist may be included in investigation. Thus, we still need help very much. Meanwhile, translation of Japanese into English is started to help international user, Japanese Producer, and Fandom. During the investigation and studying, it was found that many regulation and guides are written in Japanese. It was not translated into English. We also started to ask original Producer to submit the permission condition for secondary use of video. Statements from producers and copyright holders is started to make. 【国際的に活動されるP、クリエイター及びファンの為のページ】 One of the Goal is added "Collaboration on Vocaloid work between Japan and the West.". In order to find more interesting topics for Original Producer and Vocaloid Fan, sub topics were under discussion slowly. (Project Miku etc, Community is still under discussion and construction slowly.) It is under investigation by Miku fan volunteers. It is advisable to confirm the permission from Original Producer. At least, it may better to say hi and leave contact way from Producer. It may also important to do proper refer of original creation including URL. We found activist, spammer, anti-Japan activist, fake Japanese who is acting as Japanese to make bad impression may trying to use Vocaloid from February 2012. It was discovered that the anti-Korean activists are also using SAVE MIKU project to promote their campaign. We are asking NOT to stimulate NOR respond the anti-Korean activists who are sitting in the comment place of the YouTube video as written separately. Thus, please try to discuss more detailed topics of Vocaloid with other Vocaloid fan in order to reduce the intention of anti-Korean activists. They may made more than 1000 spams to our related sites before. Then, MikuFan.com wrote the following articles and started the campaign about Stop Posting "Save Miku" without asking us and without knowing us enough including our Website. Crypton and Google are NOT solving the video deletion problem actively according to Crypton and our investigation. Crypton and Google are collecting some information as written in the News in February 2, 2012. However, they may wrote wrong information. They thought problems are almost solved, nothing is happening and no one is doing about Save Miku Project. They thought Vocaloid fan are blaming each other in the comment of YouTube. They probably didn't know about anti-Korean and anti-Japan activists. They may started to Stop Posting "Save Miku" campaign with wrong or inaccurate information. Who is going to take care to solve many problems? We also found many problems related to Vocaloid community and SAVE MIKU during the investigation. Since Crypton and Google are NOT actively solving many problems, someone have to take care to solve problems including We also found many problems related to Vocaloid community and SAVE MIKU during the investigation. Since Crypton and Google are NOT actively solving many problems, someone have to take care to solve problems. Permission problems for secondary use are also remaining for international user in YouTube. Please understand that it is NOT possible to copy video and re-upload in Nico Nico Douga without making problems. It may cause simple deletion of videos by P in NND. However, it has been happening in YouTube. Who is going to take care? Please read our report and summary page of this Wikia. Thus, we have to investigate this case7 as MikuFan.com for about 2 months by using many man power. They actually stop other investigation and studying by taking time too much. We still don't have enough time to make our wiki sites due many other activities. Please see followings for more detail : Case7 mikufan.com information from MikuFan.com correct and accurate about Save Miku? The big problems of their articles from MikuFan.com were that they removed the most of our promotion activity. We highly need to promote our new massage to change BIG mis-understanding in producer and other people as described above. Most of the visitor by Facebook was stopped for 2 months after their articles as shown in our top page. We and they need to correct wrong information in their article. During the heavy spam attack (more than 1000 spams) to several sites, we lost Wiki sites .Since there were too much spam attack to other site, we were not possible to spread the URL of new Website widly the same as initial website. However, we are within top 1-3 of Google search by typing keyword "save miku". If you are visiting this site, please add comment in following page also, to say Hi. 'Discussion in basic English 【英語初級で雑談&相談】Pさんも是非'】⇔Visit First' 'Main Menu+Japanese (⇔日本語メニュー)⇔and INVESTIGATION' ---- ----